


Nerves

by Dankee



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Just sweet little things~, VidCon, markiplier x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5911120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dankee/pseuds/Dankee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark calms you down before Vidcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally created for a 28 day challenge for the month of February 2016 where there would be a new Marky x Reader one shot everyday but yeah, didn't make the deadline and didn't want this to go to waste. :) 
> 
> Y/N: Your name.  
> H/C: Hair colour.  
> E/C: Eye colour.

"Mark?"

"Babe, I found it!" The man calls from the washroom of your shared hotel room. You were sat quietly until this point, nibbling at the breakfast Mark ordered and watching an early morning broadcast of Teen Titans. Your stomach was churning with anxiety, causing your gag reflex to be extra sensitive as you places small bites of your bagel into your mouth.

"What?" You ponder meekly, turning your head in the direction of the washroom. Mark doesn't come out or reply, so you place your dish to the side and walk over to the open door.

"What did you find?" You ask timidly, holding onto the doorframe. Mark was in the middle of the bathroom, examining something in his hands. He's without his glasses so he squints at his palm. The twenty six year old was in an open, red flannel rolled to his elbows, a navy blue shirt underneath and a pair of jean shorts. His wavy hair was still wet from the shower he had before, pieces curling around his ear and pushed back like he had been running his hands through it.

He looks up at you with a giant smile. "I found my... What's wrong?" He can tell something is wrong with you just by looking at your facial features. He frown at him, furrowing your eyebrows.

"Nothing, Mark." You attempt to sound confident, but your voice gives. You bite your lip and stare back at him.

"No, Y/N, really." Your boyfriend takes a couple of steps forward, placing both his large hands on your shoulders. 

You shrug, and Mark slides his hands down to your bicep, then to your waist. You cross your arms over your chest protectively. He raises an eyebrow, the corners of his lips turning down.

You sigh. "I'm just a bit nervous." 

"Why would you be nervous?" His voice is soft, rather than his normally booming voice. He connects his hands together behind your waist, pulling you into a loose hug. You crack a tiny smile as he grins down at you. 

"Because I'm Markiplier's girlfriend." You say meaning to sound serious, but it comes out a bit playful. He squints at you, grin still on his face, confused. You sigh and give him a look like it should be extremely obvious. "People are not going to like me!"

He laughs lightly, pulling you forward to kiss your forehead. He lingers for a couple of seconds, making a loud, silly noise that helps break your stony exterior. "People are going to like you." He whispers against your skin.

You pull back, ready to defend your original statement but he cuts you off. "I mean like, how could they not?! Look at you!"

He gestures towards your body. You decided because of the hot weather, you would wear a white, tightly fit sun dress with a pair of converse, and a couple of bracelets and a long necklace. You straightened your hair and went on a limb, sliding a dainty flower crown hairband in. 

"Shut up." You push his shoulder playfully, turning your back to him and walking over the full length mirror in the hotel room. Like clockwork, Mark comes up behind you as you smooth out the kinks in your dress. He snakes his arms around your torso, resting his head on your collar. 

"See, your beautiful H/C hair, your big, E/C eyes. Your stunning body, your gorgeous legs..." He trails off, voice becoming huskier as it carried on. He begins to kiss your up your neck, sucking momentarily before moving to the next spot. He causes you to whimper, which becomes a laugh as you try to get away.

"Okay, I know how beautiful I am now, but doesn't mean they're going to like me!" You try to run to the other side of the room, but Mark catches your middle. You squeal as he lifts you over his shoulder and tosses you onto the bed. You land with a bounce on your back and smack out blindly.

"Marky, you're going to ruin my outfit." 

Mark ignores you, jumping onto the bed and straddling your kicking legs. He pins your arms above your head, looking down at you affectionately. You stop struggling, a grin plastered on your face.

"Y/N, not only are you beautiful, you're funny, loving, compassionate, a stubborn asshole," You laugh, biting your lip and listening to the rest. "Not only are you my best friend, you're the girl I love and I swear to God, everyone is going to fucking love you and if you say anything else about it, you will sleep outside." He ends with a smile and a wink.

You look up, pouting slightly. You feel your heart face a bit and your whole body fill with warm tingles. "I love you, Mark."

Mark gives a half-smile. "I know."


End file.
